


[Podfic] 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (A Visit from St. Mofftiss)

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic of Other People's Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which various Christmas wishes are granted. Seasonal porny threesome meta. </p><p>A podfic of daasgrrl's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1079366">'Twas the Night Before Christmas (A Visit from St. Mofftiss)</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (A Visit from St. Mofftiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/gifts).
  * Inspired by ['Twas the Night Before Christmas (A Visit from St. Mofftiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079366) by [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/nightbeforexmas.mp3) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 5 min



## Notes:

**Author:** daasgrrl

**Reader:** chasingriver

## Original Work:

['Twas the Night Before Christmas (A Visit from St. Mofftiss)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1079366)  
---|---


End file.
